


Body Parts

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pidge sees what alien culture is first on.Oneshot/drabble





	Body Parts

"Hey Romelle!" Pidge said with a huge grin. A huge grin that looked a little evil too, come to think of it. "What do you call this?" They pointed at their nose.

"A scent sponge!" Romelle said.

Shiro froze. Had he heard that correctly? "Huh?"

Pidge ignored him and instead continued. "Okay wait, what about this?" They pointed at their eye then.

"Vision spheres!"

"Wait," said Shiro. "Romelle, that's--"

"Shiro shut up. Romelle. What are these?" Pidge wiggled their fingers.

"Touch stumps." Romelle sounded sure of herself.

"What about these?" Pidge pointed at their feet.

"Gravity connectors."

Pidge smirked a little. And kept grinning at the same time. "And what about this?"

They pointed at their butt.

"That's your _butt!"_

Wow. But hey, she wasn't wrong. 


End file.
